


Just One of Those Days...

by SXH1417



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Angstm, Anxiety, Depression, Fluff, Gentle and Subtle Comfort, Multi, NO FONTCEST, Other, Suicidal Thoughtsm, bottling up emotions, feeling guilty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SXH1417/pseuds/SXH1417
Summary: It's another one of those days again...Stretch laid in bed, staring at the wall. He tried to muster up the will to move but he just couldn’t. He couldn’t even muster up the energy to reply. Anxiety of what to say sealed his teeth closed.





	Just One of Those Days...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, guys. This is my first nonexplicit story in a while. No sex or anything in this, just pure sad and a little fluff. This is loosely based on real-life events that happened to me today. Hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> Warnings and possible triggers will be in the endnotes for those who don't want spoilers.

“PAPY! DINNER’S!” Blue called, likely from the kitchen.

Stretch laid in bed, staring at the wall. He tried to muster up the will to move but he just couldn’t. He couldn’t even muster up the energy to reply. Anxiety of what to say sealed his teeth closed. So, he just laid there, hoping that today he could just stay in bed, go to sleep and maybe wake up tomorrow feeling just a bit better.

“PAPYRUS!” Blue called again. Stretch felt a small pang of guilt well up in his soul. As the minutes went on while he didn’t – couldn’t answer, he began to feel even guiltier. When his brother began to stomp up the stairs he began to feel his sins crawling up his back. It was fine. He could deal with it.

“PAPYRUS, COME ON. DINNER’S READY,” Blue tried.

“sorry, bro. i’m not really hungry right now,” Papyrus replied instantly, no emotion in his voice. That line normally worked. When his brother lingered he, looked toward the door. But, his brother just shuffled away quietly. He laid his head back down and tried not to think about the disappointed look he probably put on his brother’s face.

That’s all he was good for, right? Disappointing people. Upsetting them. Hurting their feelings despite his best efforts… The world would be better off without him. His brother would be better off. He didn’t need to keep worrying him like this.

…

It would just be better if he wasn’t around anyone. He knew better when he got like this. He shouldn’t let people worry about him. It would only make him feel worse. Let him have his fit and don’t talk about it. That’s what always worked. He’d be better in no time.

There was a knock on the door.

“yes?” Stretch replied, sitting up a bit. Only one person in this house knocked and he didn’t want to seem like a lazy ass in front of him.

Edge stepped in with a bowl of something and a few crackers. It was probably the food he’d seen them making earlier. It’d looked appetizing, but he just wasn’t hungry. He appetite died hours ago. Edge slowly walked over to him, his stance significantly less threatening than usual.

“I know you said you weren’t hungry,” he began as he stood in front of Edge. “But, I want you to at least try it. Stretch, not wanting to say no to him, took the bowl and the crackers. It was soup and from what he could see, it had corn here and there along with several spices. Never having had something like this before, he thought he should at least try it. He dipped a cracker in and took a bite.

It tasted good.

“Is it good?”

“yes…” Stretch said as he finished off the cracker. “it tastes good with the crackers.”

If Edge said something, he didn’t hear it. He was absorbed into his own mind again, a place he really didn’t want to be, but he didn’t want to socialize either. He needed a distraction, so he took another cracker and dipped it into the soup. They didn’t give him many in case he didn’t like it.

It brightened his soul just a bit, but the feeling turned sour. His soul began to hurt terribly. Edge was already walking away so he couldn’t see the tears welling up in Stretch’s eyes. Guilt began to pile up on his fragile soul as he finished off the three little crackers given to him. It tasted good but he just wasn’t hungry. If he took it back they might just think he was being a picky eater again. More tears welled up and began to spill over. Every bad feeling he had that day finally hit him all at once. Holding onto the little bowl his breath began to hitch and become shaky.

Why was he like this? Why did he always get like this? He wasn’t even upset about anything, really. But here he was, silently letting the tears fall down his face. He needed to go put it up quickly. He needed to take the bowl back before they came to get it. Wiping away his tears, he stood up to take the bowl back to the kitchen. May as well get it over with.

As he walked down the stairs he saw Blue’s disappointed look, accompanied by Edge’s. Red didn’t though. He was too absorbed in the TV.

“Not your taste?” Edge asked as he turned back to his food.

“no, it was good,” Stretch tried to explain. “i did like it… i just can’t… i’m just not hungry right now…”

He hurriedly put the bowl on the counter before hightailing it back to his room. He didn’t have enough energy to shortcut there. He was stopped when he reached the stairs. Red stood there in front of him, holding a blanket and his laptop. How had Red gotten those things so quickly? He didn’t have time to ponder the matter more as Red tugged on his hoodie, leading him gently to the couch. He didn’t like it, but he was used to Red forcing him to socialize or just be around people.

There wasn’t enough room, so Stretch sat on the floor. To his surprise, all three joined him. Red wrapped the blanket around his shoulders while Edge wrapped his arm around them and pulled him close. Blue sat in his lap with the laptop. Red sat on his left firmly, giving him some much-needed support.

“What would you like to watch, Papy?” Blue asked, his voice considerably softer than usual, making Stretch feel that same pang of guilt from earlier.

Despite already knowing what he wanted, Stretch just replied with, “anything is cool with me, bro.”

“no,” Red said firmly, but not harshly. “you get ta pick it. we all get to watch whatever we want every time we get together. your turn to pick.”

“no, it’s fine. i’m cool with anything you guys pick.”

“Don’t argue, just pick,” Edge replied. Hesitant and bordering on overwhelmed, Stretch thought.

“i… is markiplier ok?” Stretch asked after a few minutes of deliberation. Blue was already pulling up the page.

“Which series?” Blue chirped.

“how about ‘the last of us’?” Stretch said.

“heh. sweet. i was in the mood for zombies anyway.”

“I’ve never heard of either, but I’m sure it will be at least a little entertaining,” Edge commented.

“It’s so cool! The zombies in this game are so unique. They’re fungal based instead of the typical virus. And the game is chock full of emotion. It’s really cool and…” Blue began to go on a tangent about the game. The normal banter between him and Edge began, especially with Edge yelling at him about ‘spoilers’.

It warmed his soul a little. They weren’t mad. They weren’t picking on him about being a picky eater. They weren’t making him eat something. They were making him socialize technically. He was just there. They made him feel comfortable. They made him feel better. That’s all that mattered right now.

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Suicidal Thoughts, Depression, Anxiety, Feeling Guilty, Bottling Up Emotions, Gentle and Subtle Comfort, Angst, and A Little Fluff.
> 
> I sincerely hope you all enjoyed the story. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think n the comments below.


End file.
